


INCEPTION

by panda_hyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Omega Verse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_hyung/pseuds/panda_hyung
Summary: ❝ He was a materialist because he believed that all that existed was physical; he was a mechanist because he believed that the universe and everything in it (including humans) were machines; he was a determinist because he believed that all activity (including human behavior) is caused by forces acting on physical objects; he was an empiricist because he believed that all knowledge was derived from sensory experi- ence; and he was a hedonist because he believed that human behavior (as well as the behavior of nonhu- man animals) was motivated by the seeking of pleasure and the avoidance of pain ❞ — (Hergenhahn & Henley. T, 2014)





	1. Drowning

cross posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1123185/1)

 

* * *

 

 

That is inevitable not to get curious of your own guardian at this point. Jihoon is overly suspicious though Soonyoung assures him their guardians are nothing but doing their job to protect them. But Jihoon believes their task is not just to protect them.

 

The curiosity gets over him and he can’t help but watch every single move the guardians make in particularly, Kim Mingyu. Jihoon notices Mingyu has certain routine in the morning and at night. He knows Mingyu would take a brief jog at night before sleep but he never knows what the older male is doing in the morning.

 

He once wake up to the sound of shuffles outside his room and notices it’s his guardian. He bring a small bag with him and nothing else. It’s weird for Jihoon as Mingyu always bring his car keys every where, yet the gray ash haired male leaves it like that on the coffee table in the living room. He frowns and decides to follow the older, no matter where he goes. Just to relieves his curiosity he assures.

 

Jihoon carefully, with his ability—sneaking out from the house without being noticed by either Mingyu or anyone in the house he follows the male. It’s a smooth journey until Jihoon halts his steps. “A—..” He gapes, without his knowing Mingyu has gone from his sight. He wanders his eyes around the place and makes his way into the huge building in front of him.

 

“A swimming pool?” Jihoon murmurs. As he finds Mingyu’s tall figure and makes his way to where the male leads him. He stands behind one of the tall card board inside the wide space of swimming pool and several seats. He watches his guard comes out of changing room in a swim suit and dives into the pool directly.

 

The splash of water give him chills. He hates swimming pool for some reason. He hates water and he hates drowning. He watches the male for a long time that his legs start to get hurt from standing too long. He sighs in defeat, decides to just leave the pool as he found nothing suspicious of the older. He is about to leave the pool until a voice calls for him. “Jihoon?”

 

He stones and stalls in his place. Face goes pale from the voice alone, oh _shit_. “Jihoon what are you doing here?”

 

“H-Hi?” He gives an awkward smile as he turns around and face the older. He looks down in embarrassment as he got caught for—spying. 

“Are you following me all the way here?”

“Y-yes? Am I not allowed to?” He pouts, fiddling with his thumbs as he looks down. He knows Mingyu will either scold him for leaving the house without telling anyone or for following him all the way to the pool.

 

He hears Mingyu sighs and gets into the pool once again after the short break. Mingyu knows Jihoon follows him from the start. He knows how Jihoon is doubtful of him so he lets the younger male to follow him to the pool, despite the fact Jihoon would get scared by it. He knows everything about Jihoon including him has a fear of water.

 

“Come here.” He gestures to the younger male as the other fidgets on his place. Jihoon looks at him with wide eyes, full of fear and shakes his head. “I’ll teach you how to swim.”

 

“No need. I don’t want to know how to swim.”

“But you will eventually learn swimming though,” Jihoon looks at him, frowning. 

“…”

“Once you get there they will put on several tests on you to identify the radiator effects and I believe one of them is related to water maybe swimming or-“

 

Jihoon purses his lips. It only to scares him even more at the thought on being tested by unknown people. All the professors and lab rats he knew are all dead and he must being taken care of by new lab rats, new adaptation to the new environment, but at the same time he wants to hurry and go to the new laboratory.

 

Mingyu smirks at the younger’s reaction and watches him walks closer to the edge of the pull. “Come down.” Jihoon shakes his head. His eyes dagger on the water under him and lets out a shaky breath. Mingyu can sense the fear from the latter’s expression alone. The tips of his fingers are pale and his lips trembling, maybe just from the thought of him surrounded by water.

 

“Maybe I should go ba—“ Mingyu pulls him into the water before he can finish off his words.

 

Jihoon thought he is going to die. He thought his phobia will only get worse as the water fills in his lungs and all the oxygens escapes.

 

But he can feel the strong hold on his waist as he closes his eyes in fear and holds onto the sturdy biceps of the taller male’s. He chokes on his own breath as it pressures him even more. They’re going deeper and it gets darker. He then feels a light bump and realizes both of them reach the base of the pool. It scares him even more as Mingyu lets go of his hold and panic attacks him. 

 

His body shakes in fear and all the bad imaginations of him drowning is flooding his mind. He lost the last string of his breath and suddenly the pressure changes. The strong grip drags him back up to the surface and airs contains his lungs back. He feels like in a brim of his death, dark and intriguing.

 

He still has his eyes close as he takes in a deep breath. Jihoon coughs and takes out all the water inside his throat. Tears wells at the brim of his eyes and subconsciously pulls the taller for a tight hug. He lets out soft sobs, spilling from his thin pale lips as his body trembles. “H-Hyung!” He scolds the older but Mingyu only replies him with a laugh.

 

“Sorry, did that scare you that much?”

 

Jihoon remains silent and clings to the taller. He hides his face on the guard’s crook and shakes his head. “That—was really scary. I thought I’m going to die.” Mingyu chuckles for the second time. He holds onto the younger tight making sure he won’t be scared anymore. “But I hold on to you and bring you back up right?”

 

Jihoon nods.

 

“And are you dead now?” 

 

Jihoon shakes his head.

 

“You’re alive? Because?”

 

Jihoon pauses for a second. Not daring to lock his gaze with the older. His cheeks tinted pink; either because of suffocation from before or embarrassment. “Because you…save me?” He murmurs with a soft voice. Half embarrassed at his own words, realizing Mingyu’s intention of doing that to him.

 

The older smiles and leans forward to bring their face closer. He gives Jihoon a light peck—it’s not something surprising to Jihoon, a peck is nothing between them as they’re not just business partner, yet it still gives him a thrilling sensation and vultures inside him from excitement—and stays like that for awhile.

 

The water is cold as ice, but both of them doesn’t care. Their relationship isn’t something that can just described easily. They have never declare for harboring feelings for each other, but Jihoon thought their intimate interaction tells him enough.

 

A part of him feels sorry for doubting the other. That was an impending situation, notably if you’re in the kind of position of either you’re with the right or the wrong circle of people. It was inevitable to judge each other’s and misbelieve everyone. But with that he knows Mingyu is aware of his thoughts. Mingyu might or might not be trustworthy. But for now, maybe he can sets his doubt aside.

 

Jihoon gulps down, noticing the comfortable silence between them. He can feel the burdening stares from the taller male. He couldn’t deny the fact Mingyu is very good looking for a guardian. He is very attractive for a male and it’s weird that his gazes alone shakes his sentiment every time he feels the intense gaze on him. The gaze is warm and protective, Jihoon knows that. It’s his job to protect him after all, but he feels fuzzy inside like thousands of vultures eating him up.

 

“Can we go back now.” Jihoon says, breaking the ice. “You’re still scared?”

 

Jihoon bites his lower lip and nods. “Should we try once again?” This time Mingyu sounds worried, and his voice is incredibly deep but soft. It somehow appears as whispers and Jihoon likes it. His ears are probably bit red as Mingyu whispers to his ears like this, body touching close and he clings onto the male.

 

Mingyu slowly lets him adapt to the water as they get lower into the pool. Jihoon closes his eyes and holds his breath as they’re engulfed by the water. Jihoon still has the huge fear inside him, but knowing Mingyu is holding him tight puts away the fear. The submerged to the surface not long after that and Jihoon takes in another sharp breath. They stay still as Mingyu lets Jihoon regains his breath back. They share nothing but stares after that.

 

Somehow the mood changes, or is it because of the cold air against his wet skin. Mingyu, as always, initiating their kiss and drowns Jihoon into another level of sensation. The heat from the older’s skin radiates to the tips of finger tips and sends him jolts of thrills from a single intimate kiss. Mingyu lifts him up letting the younger tower him. Jihoon circles his arms loosely around the taller’s neck and deepens their kiss. He feels weak and intimidated when he is on water like this. A part of him is enjoying the kiss but another part is worried the guard might lets go of him.

 

The kiss is heated. Drips of water from their hair and the cold air don’t bother them. Mingyu finds this as his first time. Making out in a pool is his first time and knowing he is done it with Lee Jihoon give another wave of enjoyment. It’s nothing lustful, unlike their other intimate interactions—it has always been about him the curing the short male or vice versa, no emotion involved—but he feels fluttering and tingling sensations inside him.

 

The guard brings them closer, switching positions and leans his head to the other side to takes over the lilac haired male’s sanity for the nth time. He knows Jihoon likes make out rather than sex. He knows Jihoon does that out of nature and always refrains them from doing something other than curing each other’s heat.

He watches Jihoon sighs as he closes his lips. Noticing how the other enjoys their closeness more than he has to, Mingyu has no thoughts on stopping. Kissing Lee Jihoon is somewhat addictive. His lips are delicate and plump red from nibbled too much. His cheeks are burning red, very mesmerizing. The wet lilac hair contrasts with his porcelain skin makes him beautiful than ever. But Mingyu thought he is a straight man, maybe, not anymore.

 

They stop the kiss as they are out of breath. Jihoon has his eyes opened wide and their gaze meet. “Th-That was..”

 

“Our first kiss? More like make out to me,” He snickers as it brings more embarrassment to the lad. “Urgh…sorry, we-I shouldn’t have—“

 

“No, that was great. I don’t know kissing you would be that addictive.” But jihoon only responds with a light hit on his chest. Mingyu chuckles as presses another kiss, this time on his forehead. Jihoon stalls at the action. He learnt, a kiss on forehead something more than—“I love you.” Mingyu murmurs close to his ear.

 

“So please don’t doubt me. I will never hurt you.” desperately, he whispers. Jihoon leans his head to the taller’s broad shoulder. “I’m sorry..” he heaves a heavy, guilty, breath.

 

“I’m sorry if I offend you in anyway, I was just—scared you might have other intention because I’m..” Jihoon sighs, another breath seems like another pierce to his heart. He should have known Mingyu has never been wanting to hurt him. 

 

It is unintentional, but it’s something he has been keeping to himself for a long time. He thought it’s a fault for falling in love with someone that appears as a horny-bastard—but that was a past. Mingyu is not such a person anymore, he dedicates his own life to protect Jihoon is more than a prove that it’s safe to love him. “I love you too.” he whispers.


	2. Escape Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is cinderella's step-sister from the fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aff: panda_hyung // tw: @hoshiology  
> words count: 671

crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1123185/2)

* * *

 

 

 

At least it’s not a sin, but he feels sinful. Everything that happens were out of his authority, because he is not the one with power in the first place. He is weak and is nothing to them. They can do as they wish to him—and that includes if he has to marry the prince.

 

He is the cinderella’s step sister from the fairy tale. He is not mean like in the story, but his mother is. He loves his brother, unlike his mother who despise his step-brother so much. “This is your only chance and if that means you have to take it away from your brother.”

 

Jihoon feels incredibly guilty for all what his mother did. It’s burdensome that he must carry all the lies and keeps his lips tight and shut from spilling the tea—that the prince married the wrong person. It’s like a new level of fraud. 

 

***

 

It takes him months to adapt to the palace’s dynamic. From his life routine to habit changes a hundred-eighty degrees and it’s overwhelming. Mostly, he is hardly can adapt to how affectionate the prince is.

 

Kim Mingyu by the full name, he can see how much he falls in love with him. Though, it’s weird to him for a person to fall for someone he barely knew, to add, he never actually saw the person’s face properly. That is how he managed to fool the prince so easily.

 

“You’re even cuter with that height.” He once mutters between his reading session. The prince would read a thick book about politics or science an hour before he sleeps. That night Jihoon is busy looking at his phone, body sprawls under the warm soft duvet.

 

Jihoon is quiet as ever which actually a no surprise to the prince. On their first meeting, Jihoon is also very shy. He blushed a lot that time too, though he can barely see the male within the darkness on the palace rooftop but that time it was a full moon and it shone on the lad, showed his beautiful pale skin. Mingyu’s first impression on him was—entirely mesmerized.

 

“Jihoon.” Mingyu calls while his eyes still stuck to the book on his laps. Jihoon directly darts his eyes from the phone screen. “Y-Yes your majesty?” Stuttering, as he is surprised by the sudden break of silence the prince did.

 

Mingyu chuckles. “Told you, just call me Mingyu when it’s just the two of us.” He puts the book on the coffee table next to the king sized bed. He leans closer to the smaller male and gazes at him “You’re older than me anyway, you don’t have to use honorifics to me.” He smiles and presses a kiss on Jihoon’s thin lips.

 

He knows it’s a bad idea. He blames his mother for this, his step-brother will hate him for life. No, maybe he already is. He knows how much his brother loves the prince but it was Jihoon who marries the mighty prince.

 

“Mingyu.” He says, a bright smile blooms on the taller’s face. He squeals mentally seeing how flustered he is after the peck. It’s entertaining to a player like Kim Mingyu seeing someone can blush in instant from a mere peck. 

 

This time he presses a deeper kiss to Jihoon and the latter drops his phone accidentally. Mingyu pushes him to the mattress and hovers over the older male. The kiss intensified as Jihoon encircles his arms and drape them around his neck. He notices Jihoon is thinner and smaller in frame compare to his vision memory of the male from that night. But that, instead, reinforces him that Jihoon is his fate.

 

The kiss is breathtaking and it drives Mingyu crazy. They part from the kiss and looks at each other for awhile. Mingyu brushes the smaller male’s fringe from his eyes to look at the latter better. “You’re the most beautiful person I ever seen, you know that?”

 

And Jihoon couldn’t contain his feels from all the showering love.


	3. Incomplete; Memories and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wishes to wake up to a new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another au I made years ago and I just found it within stacks of other crappy fics I have in the folder so, I'm sorry if it's....yea haha ^^;;;

crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1123185/3)

word count; 1,075 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

    A voice stops him mid-way. Soonyoung looks to the voice coming behind him. Wonwoo darts his attention from the large framed pitcures hang on the wall to the source. “It’s closing time already, you’re not allowed to be here anymore…sir.” A small framed male, lilac dyed hair and oversized shirt. Soonyoung’s eyes glints in excitement as he matches the gaze with the other within the dim light of the room.

 

    “Jihoon!”

 

    “Excuse me?”

 

    Soonyoung chuckles in disbelieve. The Jihoon he knew 6 years ago is exactly the same that time. Unbelieveably the shorter male doesn’t look like he even aged like he does. He looks even younger to him, with that pastel colored hair and that—sweater. That sweater is very familiar to him but he can’t remember whose sweater is that.

 

    “Lee Jihoon don’t you remember me?”

 

    “Who? I’m sorry, have we met before?” Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and frowns as he walks closer to them. His face shows confusion and it confuses Soonyoung even more. He can’t remember the professional photographer that was supposed to be his dead boyfriend, but why Jihoon doesn’t remember him? They are bestfriends since high school and even went to the same university. 

 

    Jihoon is—he pauses.

 

    Slowly, the pieces of memories forms patterns and like plot of cliche dramas inside his head; Jihoon is Mingyu’s old roommate, ex boyfriend, his boyfriend’s first love, the reason to their fight that night. 

 

    “That,” Soonyoung couldn’t say more as his eyes travel to observe the knitted oversized sweater. Painfully, it looks good on Jihoon. He always jealous of Jihoon who is cuter, more talented, more charming, compares to him. He is always jealous with the fact Mingyu still has feelings for the shorter male. He is entirely aware that Mingyu is secretely meeting up with Jihoon once in awhile behind his back. He knows very well that Mingyu doesn’t love him as much. Kwon Soonyoung to Mingyu is just a replacement to Lee Jihoon. 

 

    “That’s Mingyu’s favorite sweater.”

 

     _He wears it whenever he takes a long walk for a shoot and always ask Soonyoung if he want to go with him, so they can have a date too for once in awhile._

 

    Jihoon’s eyes widen with the mention of the photographer’s name. “How do you… know him?”

 

    Wonwoo notices things are a bit tense between them. They break the ice and speaks up. “Good evening, Mr. Lee I suppose? The owner of this gallery?” He offers his palm for a handshake to the lilac haired male. “I’m Jeon Wonwoo from Seoul Police, Homicide Department. I assum you’re aware of Kim Mingyu’s murder, right?” Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and back to Wonwoo. His eyes tell them a part of confusion, his hand trembles by bit, but Wonwoo notices it.

 

    “Y-Yes, I’m the owner of the gallery.” He introduces. 

 

    “Also, Mingyu’s boyfriend.” Soonyoung unconciously clenches his jaw at the reply. He doesn’t expect that coming. His head is spinning from the contradicting evidences they receive from different kind of people. It’s like every eyewitness gives out different testimonies and they’re against each other. It doesn’t make sense that the fact Jihoon is supposed to be aware that Mingyu is his boyfriend and they’re ex-boyfriends. He is also supposed to remember they were friends and it’s not possible to forget about him after 6 years of his disappearance.

 

     _“But my disappearance is only a day after Mingyu’s.”_

 

    “Is that okay, if we ask you several questions about Mr. Kim?” Wonwoo cracks the awkward atmosphere between two males and give out a smile to the shorter male. Jihoon nods and guides them to the staff office at the other corner of the gallery.

 

    Jihoon serves them warm tea and sits in front of them. Soonyoung is busy with all the confusing situation he is in. His brain still couldn’t comphrehend all the informations as they are too blatant contrary to each other. Wonwoo looks at him for awhile and shrugs him off, assuming Soonyoung is still recovering his memory and confusion from the sudden messed up situation he dragged in to.

 

    “So, Mr. Lee. Who set this gallery, you or Mr. Kim?”

 

    “Both of us. We set it ourselves, this gallery is our dream since high school. We just get to make it 8 years ago. But, well…things happened.” Jihoon’s expression brightens and goes dims right after, not even finishing his sentence. He seems trying to avoid to mentions the victim’s name as much as he can. He looks extremely sad, that Soonyoung notices Jihoon is a lot thinner compares to the Jihoon in his memory. 

 

    Wonwoo examines the staff room. Bookshelves and some thropies displayed. Some other framed pictures hang on the wall and some on top of the bookshelves. “Both of you are dating since high school? Then continues until you two opened this gallery?”

 

    Jihoon nods. He sighs before he looks at both males. “We date since high school. Then moved out to Seoul once we enter the same university. We did broke up once but make up a week after, I almost moved out from our shared apartment because of it.” He chuckles, guilts overwhelms him and his expressions saddens. 

 

    “This gallery is his dream. I always support whatever he wants to do. Mingyu is a free-spirited person.” He sighs with a small smile. “I got tired of his travelling habit sometimes, but to think of it…I enjoyed it, all the travelling with him.”

 

    “Do you have a thought why would he suddenly disappear like that?”

 

    Jihoon shakes his head. “I don’t know. Mingyu is loved by everyone even within the neighbourhood. I was worried suddenly he came home late. He usually texted me when something halted him on the way. I wanted to report to a missing person to the police but it hadn’t 24 hours yet.”

 

    “Then you report it the day after?”

 

    “Yes.” Wonwoo leans back to the couch, processing all the information. “Detective Jeon?” Jihoon leans forward, gaining Wonwoo’s attention. “I receive a call from police station 3 days ago. They said they found an evidence of Mingyu’s case. May I know what is it?”

 

    Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung while the other awkwardly looks at both of them. Detective Jeon scratches the back of his ear then retorts back to the shortest male from the three of them. “This man next to me is the evidence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, hi *coughs* you see there are some changes to the fic...It was originally my gyuhoon drabble collection but it turns out I'm too lazy to compiles all my soonwoo drabbles in another fic and yeaaaaaa? lol ok I'm just going to put all the drabble sht I have on drafts so there might be more addition to the tags. But let see *eyes emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay finally I'm posting another Gyuhoon fics YAY *throws confetti* but I have my reason why I'm posting this HEHEHE  
> Apparently I have this fic in my draft (actually *coughs* I still have it in a rough plot and so many to write so yeah) and I wrote bits of it and my sister when she read the tiny bits of the fics was like "YOU GOTTA POST THIS BIJ??" though I don't know when I can complete it bcs it's a chaptered fic and I might (very) going to regret posting it in the future with my current writing skills LOL I will just gonna flip and go "what the f did I just write*deletes*" and hide it and the fic will end up growing weed bcs I'm too lazy to beta read and check like every mistake I make. So I came to this decision on writing just maybe--drabble not so drabble it might be 1k or more fics but it'll highkey related to the fic I mentioned, so...
> 
> ENJOY:)


End file.
